Angelique Maeng: Winter Trials
by AngelEmpress97
Summary: Angelique has decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood as a Full-Time camper and continue the search for the thief who took the lyre. In the midst of it all, Apollo speaks to Angelique and warns her of a series of trials after the Winter Solstice has begun. Will she survive the harsh winter trials, or will she fail and let the thief go free?


**Hi again! Here's the next installment of the Angelique Maeng series, _Angelique Maeng: Winter Trials_! First chapter is in Angelique's POV.**

 **The chapter is a little short, but that shouldn't matter much, it's just the first. There's more to come- And a lot of Stoll brother shenanigans!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, thus I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **I**

 **ANGELIQUE**

When she had gotten a threat about cleaning harpies eating her, Angelique promptly dashed to the big house to inform Mr. D and Chiron that she was not going to return to her home in California.

Being a year-round camper didn't seem so bad, at least when Camlo and Lillyan had explained it to her. They said it was just like any other day at camp half blood. Any day in camp was better than being with her stepdad. That also meant that they could continue business.

Ever since the end of her quest with Camo and Lillyan, the three of them along with a few others worked their hardest to find the thief who stole the Lyre from her father, Apollo. They were looking for a red-headed girl, new in the camp, and a child of Hermes. It was a hard task, since every new red-headed demigod girl at camp half blood were claimed as kids of Hermes. They had no more leads.

"Kind of figured you'd be a full-timer," Lillyan said as Angelique left the Big House.

"Any leads yet?" Angelique asked.

"No, but I have an idea..." Lillyan muttered, slightly vexed.

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind, you'll find out later," she added as she turned and headed for the Hermes cabin.

Angelique hated when people left her out of plans.

* * *

After Lillyan had went off to do her own thing, Angelique went to find Camlo to see if he knew what they should do. She started off with the Aphrodite cabin.  
As she walked to the children of Aphrodite's cabin, she rubbed her bead on her camp necklace. It was painted gold and carved on the side was the lyre that she and her friends had gone to find. Beside the bead was the sun pendant that she had before. Now that she thought about it, she should have known she was an Apollo kid from the start. She'd had that pendant since she was a little girl.

She passed Mandy, one of the many girls that were suspected to be the thief. When they began the search for the thief, she was almost taken off the list of possibilities, but it was agreed that they all had the same possibilities as the rest to be the thief. Angelique prayed to the gods that it wasn't her. Mandy was nice, and she never showed any reason to steal anything from anyone.

Angelique waved at her. She waved back. Nothing off about that. She was the same Mandy Kent that she had met when she came to Camp Half-Blood.

When Angelique reached the Aphrodite cabin, she went to knock on the door. She was stopped when Piper McLean walked up to her.

"Are you looking for Cam, Angelique?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Angelique replied, walking towards her. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's training with Nico," Piper answered. "Is there a reason, or do you just want to know where he is?" She asked, obviously suggesting that Angelique had a crush on him.

Angelique's face turned pink. "I need to ask him something."

"Like his crush, maybe?" Piper suggested.

"No! It's about something important- It's about finding the thief," Angelique protested.

Piper stayed silent for a moment, seeing right passed Angelique's bad facade. "Okay, well, they're training in the arena, like usual," Piper said as she headed into her cabin. Before she entered, she turned to Angelique. "Good luck with him," she added with a wink.

Angelique quickly turned away, her face going even redder than before, and sprinted towards the arena.

When Angelique arrived, Camlo's and Nico's swords were clashing against each other, the two of them pretty worn out.

"Cam!" Angelique called out.

Camlo's head turned towards her, abruptly afterwards, Nico tripped him. Angelique cringed.

"Don't get distracted, Loveridge!"

"Sorry..." Angelique apologized.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault," Camlo replied as he got up and dusted off his rear. "What's up, sunshine?"

"I was just wondering what we should do about the thief thing," Angelique explained. "But if you're busy, we can talk later."

"Actually, I think we're both done for today," Nico said, patting Camlo on the shoulder. "It'd also be wise to discuss how we're going to find the thief."

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Angelique asked as the three of them walked to the docks.

"Our best bet is to spy on them, but unless we get someone like the Stoll's, I highly doubt we'd be able to do that," Camlo said.

"Couldn't Lilly do that?" Angelique asked.

"Lil has more restraint than to spy," Nico said. "She'd never do that just for something like this."

"Good point..." Angelique muttered.

"So why not the Stoll brothers?" Camlo asked.

"Because they always have a price and that price can be high," Nico muttered. "You know that."

"Not really because I've never really had a reason to 'hire' them," Camlo stated.

"I've only been here for three or four months," Angelique said, putting it out there.

Nico sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway; our next option is to just wait."

"But then it could be too late," Angelique pointed out. "If they have the audacity to steal Apollo's lyre then they might steal something else."

"Which leads to our next option: interrogate them, line them up and make them talk," Nico suggested.

"Chiron would never allow that," Camlo explained.

"I have ways," Nico said quietly.

"So you're saying we should take the suspects and take them to a secret hideout or something and make them talk? With what?" Angelique asked, alarmed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nico began. "I'll be the one to make them talk, you guys just have to lead them to the place."

"He's joking, right?" Angelique whispered to Camlo.

"I'm afraid not, sunshine," Camlo answered back.


End file.
